After Rain
by zhehoons
Summary: Karena, tanpa Hujan, pelangi tak akan ada. Pelangi hanya ada kalau hujan turun - EXO Fanfiction - SehunxKai - HunKai - [Read and Review pleawse?]


**_After Rain_**

**_An EXO Fanfiction_**

**_SehunxKai_**

**_WARNING INSIDE_**

* * *

"Sehun, aku… ada yang ingin aku sampaikan..," ucap Chanyeol. Matanya tak berani menatap Sehun yang kini tengah menatapnya dengan tatapan yang sulit di artikan.

"A-ada apa, Yeol?" Tanya Sehun pelan.

Chanyeol menggenggam tangan kanan Sehun yang dari tadi meremas lengannya. Angin sepoi – sepoi menerpa tubuh mereka. Taman yang mereka tempati mulai sepi karena hari sudah sore. "Hun.. Aku tau kau _namja_ yang baik.."

DEG

Jantung Sehun berdetak dengan cepat. Apa ini sudah saatnya? "A-apa maksudmu—"

"Aku tahu kau _namja_ yang manis, baik, lucu," kata Chanyeol, masih tak berani menatap mata Sehun. Ia merasakan tangan Sehun bergetar di genggamannya. "Tapi, maafkan aku…"

Mata Sehun membulat. Ia menggigit bibirnya sendiri. Sehun sudah tau apa yang akan Chanyeol katakan berikutnya. "Yeol.."

"Maafkan aku Sehun.. tapi..," Chanyeol berbicara dengan suara yang pelan. "Bisakah kita berakhir di sini…?"

DEG

"_Ne_?" gumam Sehun tak percaya.

"Aku…Aku menyukai orang lain..," ujar Chanyeol kemudian.

Sehun merasa lidahnya kelu. "O-oh be-be-begitu?" ujarnya sambil melepaskan tangannya yang digenggam Chanyeol.

Sudah 3 bulan ini, Chanyeol dan Sehun berpacaran. Chanyeol menyatakan cinta-nya pada _namja_ yang lebih muda 2tahun darinya ini ketika mereka sedang berada di taman yang mereka tempati saat ini. Sehun menerima-nya dengan senang hati karena ia juga menyukai Chanyeol.

Chanyeol memberanikan diri menatap Sehun. "Maafkan aku Sehun—"

"Tak apa, aku mengerti, Yeol," potong Sehun. Ia berdiri dari bangku taman kemudian mengulurkan tangannya. "_Gomawo_. Untuk semuanya," Sehun berusaha tersenyum.

"Sehun…," gumam Chanyeol sebelum akhirnya ia menerima uluran tangan Chanyeol dan akhirnya menjabat tangan Sehun. "_Che-cheonmayo_.."

* * *

Sehun mendatangi taman yang biasa ia datangi dengan Chanyeol, juga duduk di bangku yang sama. Tangannya menggenggam lollipop yang ia beli di toko sebelum datang ke sini. Tiba – tiba seorang anak kecil mendatangi-nya. Bibir kecil anak itu mengemut jarinya. Sepertinya ia ingin lollipop yang dipegang oleh Sehun.

Sehun menoleh ke anak itu. "Kau mau ini?" Tanya Sehun lembut disambut anggukan pelan anak itu. Sehun memberikan lollipop yang di pegangnya pada anak itu. Matanya melirik langit sebentar lalu mengacak – acak rambut anak itu. "Nah, sekarang karena aku sudah memberimu lollipop itu, pulanglah. Sepertinya akan hujan."

Anak itu mengangguk lalu berlari menjauhi Sehun. Belum berapa langkah,ia kembali. "_Hyung_… _Hyung _jangan sedih ya, lollipop _hyung_ aku minta… Jangan menangis.."

Sehun tertawa hambar. "Aku tidak menangis.."

"Tapi wajah _hyung_ seperti orang yang akan menangis.." jawab anak itu polos sebelum akhirnya benar – benar pergi meninggalkan Sehun sendirian yang tengah terpaku menatap rerumputan di taman itu.

* * *

TES TES

Hujan turun membasahi kota Seoul. Begitu juga Sehun yang masih duduk di bangku taman, tidak mempedulikan air yang membasahi tubuhnya. Seluruh tubuhnya sudah basah kuyup oleh air hujan yang makin deras. Sehun berdiri dari bangku itu, berjalan menyusuri kota Seoul.

Perlahan, air mata yang dari tadi ia tahan jatuh, mengingat Chanyeol yang _biasanya_ bersamanya dikala hujan deras seperti ini. Tapi sepertinya tak akan ada orang yang menyadari tangisan Sehun. Siapa yang bisa membedakan air mata dengan air hujan yang membasahi tubuhnya?

Sehun melangkahkan kaki-nya menuju tempat – tempat yang sering ia datangi bersama Chanyeol. Pertama, sebuah toko musik, tapi Chanyeol tak ada di sana. Kedua, warung internet tempatnya biasa bermain game bersama Chanyeol, tapi Chanyeol tetap tak ada disana. Terakhir, ia mendatangi sebuah Café di dekat taman tadi. Mata-nya membulat melihat Chanyeol sedang bersama seorang _namja _yang bisa dibilang jauh lebih manis darinya.

Sehun mengenal _namja _itu. Namanya Byun Baekhyun, seniornya saat SMA. Sehun terus menatap Chanyeol yang terlihat sangat bahagia bersama Baekhyun. Sesekali Chanyeol mengelus puncak kepala Baekhyun penuh kasih sayang dengan senyum yang lebar. Air mata Sehun makin mengalir deras, tapi tetap saja tak akan ada yang menyadarinya.

Chanyeol—Yang sedang berada di dalam Café itu, menengok keluar. Betapa terkejutnya ia mendapati Sehun tengah menatapnya nanar. "Sehun..," gumamnya. Ketika ia akan keluar dari Café itu, mengejar Sehun, ia menggelengkan kepalanya. '_Tidak. Aku lebih bahagia bersama Baekhyun. Aku yakin Sehun akan menemukan orang yang lebih baik dariku_.'

Sehun membalikkan tubuhnya, kembali menyusuri Kota Seoul. Tak peduli beberapa orang memandangnya aneh karena ia tidak menggunakan payung dan tubuhnya sudah basah kuyup.

Sehun terus berjalan sambil menatap tanah. Bayangan tentang hari – harinya bersama Chanyeol kembali menghantui pikirannya. Tiba – tiba tubuh kurus-nya menabrak seseorang, membuatnya terjatuh.

"Ma-maafkan aku, aku tidak melihat ada orang di depanku," kata orang yang menabraknya. Payung yang dibawanya terjatuh, begitu juga tas hitamnya.

Sehun hanya terdiam, masih dalam posisi-nya duduk di tanah. "Ma-maaf. Apa anda tidak apa – apa?" Tanya orang itu.

Sehun menatapnya. Tampan. Orang ini sangat tampan. Kulit _tan_, mata bulat, juga bibir tebal yang terkesan seksi, menarik perhatian Sehun.

"Aish, tas-ku jadi basah," gumam orang itu sambil mengelap tas-nya yang sedikit basah karena terkena air hujan. Ia mengambil tas-nya juga payung-nya yang terjatuh. Ia berdiri lalu mengulurkan tangannya pada Sehun. "Apa anda tidak apa – apa? Ah, keanapa baju anda basah?"

"Bukan urusanmu," jawab Sehun dingin sambil menepis tangan orang itu dan berdiri sendiri.

Orang itu masih memperhatikan Sehun dari ujung kepala sampai kaki. Matanya sedikit membesar ketika memperhatikan wajah Sehun. "Anu.. Apa anda menangis…?"

Mata Sehun membulat. Ia menatap mata orang itu. Orang ini tahu. Orang ini tahu kalau dia menangis. Tangan kanan orang itu merogoh kantungnya, mengambil sapu tangan bergambar _Pororo_. "Ini," ujarnya. "Hapus air matamu," perintahnya lembut kemudian meninggalkan Sehun yang menatap punggunya dengan diam.

Ia meremas sapu tangan bergambar _Pororo_ yang ia genggam. Di lihatnya sebuah bordiran nama di sapu tangan itu. 'Kim Jongin.'

"Kim.. Jongin..," eja Sehun pelan. "Apa itu namamu?"

"Bagaimana kau bisa tahu aku menangis walaupun dalam hujan deras begini…?"

* * *

Sudah hamper dua bulan berlalu semenjak Sehun putus dengan Chanyeol. Juga pertemuannya dengan _namja_ bernama Kim Jongin itu. Sampai sekarang, Sehun masih menyimpan sapu tangan _Pororo _ itu. Bahkan ia membawanya kemanapun ia pergi.

Sekarang, Sehun sedang berada di sebuah perpustakaan di Kota. Ia mengambil sebuah novel berjudul '_New Love'_. Ia tersenyum membaca judulnya kemudian berbalik dan duduk di tempatnya semula, membaca buku itu perlahan – lahan. Di keluarkannya sapu tangan _Pororo_ milik Kim Jongin dan menaruhnya di meja. Ditatapnya sapu tangan itu. "Apa aku bisa bertemu lagi dengan pemilikmu ya?" gumamnya.

'_Eh?Bertemu dengannya? Apa yang kau pikirkan Oh Sehun! Dia hanya orang lewat! Ya. Orang lewat!'_ batinnya sambil menggelengkan kepalanya.

"Oh! Sapu tanganku!"

Sehun menoleh ke atas. Di lihatnya sosok orang yang –sepertinya- ia kenal. "Itu sapu tanganku!" ujar orang itu agak keras sambil menunjuk sapu tangan _Pororo _yang di taruh Sehun di atas meja.

"Ka-kau.. Kim Jongin?" Tanya Sehun. Orang itu duduk di depan Sehun, menaruh buku – buku yang hendak ia baca di meja.

"Ya. Apa aku mengenalmu? Sepertinya aku pernah bertemu denganmu..?" kata orang yang bernama Kim Jongin itu. "Ah! Aku ingat! Kau yang menangis saat hujan itu kan?"

Wajah Sehun memerah. Ia menundukkan kepalanya. "Dari mana kau tahu aku menangis?"

"Dari wajahmu," jawab Kim Jongin singkat sambil tersenyum lembut. "Ah, kita belum berkenalan secara formal," ujarnya. Ia menjulurkan tangannya. "Kim Jongin. Kau?"

Sehun sempat terdiam sesaat sebelum akhirnya menyambut tangan Kim Jongin dengan senyuman yang amat sangat indah. "Oh Sehun."

* * *

**_If there's no Rain,  
Then Rainbow wouldn't come._**

**_Because Rainbow always come,  
After Rain._**

* * *

**Apaan lagi sih ini yatuhan  
****Hoons terinspirasi bikin FF ini gara gara waktu SD sempet dikasih sapu tagan sama senior yang Hoons suka.. /muka malu/  
Hmm.. YA SEGITU AJA DEH BASA BASI-NYA n_n**

READ AND REVIEW PLEASE?

**TIDAK MENERIMA FLAME, BASH, ATAU SEMACAMNYA. HANYA MENERIMA KRITIK DAN SARAN YANG MEMBANGUN.  
GAMSAHAMNIDA  
/bow/**


End file.
